hive_networksfandomcom-20200216-history
CC-5343
Military Career CC-5343 fought in the following battles and operations: Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Teth, Battle of Christophisis, Battle of Calamari, Battle of Koran, 'Battle of Umbara '(important battle in his career), Battle of Tatooine, Battle of Ilium, Battle of Kashyyk, 'Operation: Knightfall '(another important operation to Jackal), Operation: Dead Rose, Operation: Pulse, Operation: Reverb Personal Background CC-5343 was bred on Kamino, and is a clone of the notorious bounty hunter; Jango Fett. He was selected for a special program that desired clones with personalities and leadership skills. Troopers in this program were usually made into ARC Troopers or Clone Commanders. CC-5343 was made into an ARC Trooper, and was assigned to the 501st Legion's Torrent Company. During the Clone Wars, CC-5343 was granted the nickname "Jackal" by ARC Commander Colt after the Republic found him isolated and alone on the planet Ryys. His entire squad was wiped out by an insurgent force hired by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Jackal's patrol had been sent to an abandoned city, where they were ambushed. The jackal is mentioned roughly 14 times in the Korrvah. It is frequently used as a literary device to illustrate desolation, loneliness, and abandonment, with reference to its habit of living in the ruins of former cities and other areas abandoned by humans. It is called "wild dog" in several translations of the Korrvah. It would make a perfect name for the sole survivor. After the incident on Ryys, "Jackal" became solitary, and aggressive towards even his closest allies. Drinking his sorrows away on Coruscant, he met a Twi'lek woman named Kilia. They quickly bonded, and Jackal's standoffish nature was soon replaced by compassion and confidence. He is currently married to Kilia, and they have a home on the planet Mandalore. After many battles fighting alongside General Skywalker, Jackal was suddenly ordered to ransack the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. This was Operation: Knightfall. CC-5343 was disgusted, and assisted Captain Rex in his desertion. (Jackal had his chip removed) Knowing nothing but the military and his brotherhood, he executed Order 66, but was always resentful of what had happened. During the Galactic Civil War, Jackal felt more than ever that he needed to retire and be with his wife. Not only were the lines blurred from the strife, Jackal repeatedly felt like the Empire was nothing but a tyranny, ruled by two men who had no compassion or empathy. After the destruction of the 2nd Death Star, the New Imperium took rise, and Jackal was chosen to lead the 501st once again. During a mission to infiltrate a New Republic base, Jackal defected to the New Republic, and assisted Jedi Guardian Takhul in escaping from the planet. The two made their last stand on Kashyyk, where they were both captured. Jackal defected after learning that Captain Rex and Commander Wolfe had joined the New Republic. The Jedi Guardian was hanged at a public execution, and Jackal was put under for surgery. The New Imperium implanted a chip into him, but it's effects were weak. Jackal could take up the New Republic cause at any given time... Personality and Traits Jackal is compassionate, and empathetic towards all organisms in the Galaxy. His empathy was often looked down upon in the Empire, but he never gave in to their tyranny. It didn't matter who you were, Jackal would speak his mind about a topic passionately. His disgust for the Empire helped fueled his newfound leadership capabilities in the New Imperium. A quick temper can easily revert Jackal's behavior to apathetic and aggressive, a window into how he was at the beginning of the Clone Wars.